For Family
by CharmedOne24
Summary: Chris and Wyatt will do anything to protect their family. Changed Future.


This is my first fanfic in a long long time. Please read and review if you like it!

This takes place in the changed future. Chris is happy and married. Wyatt is happy and married. All of the Charmed Ones are alive and well, except for Prue.

Piper and Leo are together, Phoebe and Cole, and Paige and Henry.

Kids list:

Piper and Leo: Phoebe and Cole: Paige and Henry:

Wyatt (30) Patty (26) Paisley (19)

Chris (28) Paula (22) Penny (15)

Prudence (21) Patrick (18) Poppy (15)

Parker (12)

Wyatt and Andi: Chris and Lyla:

Kiera (7) Kaden (7)

Kylie (5) Kaela (4)

Kieran (5) Katy (3)

"Chris, can you teach me how to throw an energy ball? I keep trying, but they keep falling like rocks!" Parker Mitchell sighed, as he looked pleadingly at his cousin.

"Oh, hey, Park.. Can you give me just a few minutes and I can? I just need to check in with mom and the aunts real quick , ok?" Chris blew his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes, as he shuffled Katy to his other hip. "I'll be back in a few, and then I'll be able to help for a little while, ok?"

Parker nodded at his favorite cousin. "Thanks, Chris!"

Chris smiled, "No problem, Park." He stopped for a second. "Do you know where they are, by chance? "

Parker nodded. "Kitchen"

Chris gave a quick thumbs up and strode through the door into the kitchen. "Hey mom, hey, Aunts." He quickly gave Piper a kiss on the cheek, and his aunts a quick one armed hug.

"Hi, Peanut! What brings you over here?" Piper immediately took Katy from him and sat her on her lap.

"Please don't say it's an emergency. I just got done a manicure. I swear demons always know!" Phoebe exclaimed exasperatedly.

Chris laughed. "No, Aunt Phoebe, your manicure is safe. I was just wondering if one of you guys were free tomorrow night to watch the kids. Wyatt and I wanted to take Lyla and Andi to see the Northern Lights. They've never seen it, and we wanted to show them."

"Chris, you can't see them from San Francisco." Piper started.

He laughed. "Mom, we're orbing to Norway. National Geographic says its the best place in the world to view them."

Piper laughed. "You would think that after over 30 years of being married to a white lighter, I'd stop asking things like that, huh?"

Chris leaned down and hugged her. "Don't change, mom. You are perfect the way you are."

"She sure is." Leo added, orbing in in time to hear Chris' comment.

"Leo, are you teaching tomorrow night? " Piper asked.

"No, night classes don't start until next week, why?"

"The boys want to take Andi and Lyla to see the Northern Lights in Norway. They wanted to know if the kids could stay here."

Leo looked at Katy, still cuddled on Piper's lap. "A whole night with our favorite grandkids? Of course!"

"Grampa Leo, we are your own grandkids, silly" A small male voice spoke.

Chris whirled. "Kaden, why aren't you at Magic School?"

"Daddy, I hate the telepathy after school class. It's stupid."

"Kaden, you know you need to work on your telepathy. It's why we signed you up." Chris knelt down in front of his oldest son. "Why don't you like it?"

Kaden shrugged.

"CHRIS! Kaden is missing. Magic School just called. Quick, go get Wyatt and everyone!" A short dark haired woman ran into the manor.

"Lyla, it's okay. He's here. He orbed out. Says he hates telepathy." Chris took his wife in his arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Kaden Wyatt Halliwell. Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me? Never, ever again! I was so scared! I thought you had been taken by demons." Lyla began to cry in relief as she looked at the dark haired boy who looked so much like Chris.

Kaden sighed. "I'm sorry, mommy and daddy. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I was just gonna come here and have Gramma give me a snack before I came home. I like Magic School, I just don't like that part of the after school program. There are mean kids in there."

Chris knelt down next to Lyla and Kaden. "Buddy, who is mean to you?"

"I'm not s'posed to say."

Chris looked at Leo over Kaden's head. "Why not?"

Kaden sighed and looked at his feet as he mumbled something incoherently.

"Buddy, look at me. I can't hear you."

Kaden slowly looked up. "I can't tell you, or they are gonna hurt Kiera."

"Kaden, who is gonna hurt Keira? We can protect her, but only if you tell us who is being mean."

"Brighton Maxwell."

Chris felt his blood start to heat. "Are you talking about the Elder's great nephew? Gideon's great nephew?"

Leo put his hand on Chris' shoulder and spoke to him telepathically. " **I know you are angry, Chris. Don't let it cloud your better judgement. Brighton is a bully. But Kaden is inherently more powerful. He can and will overcome this."**

Chris took a deep breath. "Kade, we will work on this, okay? You can't be leaving school, but it's also not okay for this punk to threaten Kiera or you. Grampa Leo knows about it now, and I will make sure and talk to Uncle Wyatt about it too. No one messes with a Halliwell, buddy. I promise."

"Whoa, Chris, what's up? I can feel your emotions all the way across town. I was at the restaurant doing some paperwork and you were transmitting anger so strongly, I thought a demon was here." Wyatt orbed in and immediately went to Chris.

"We have a problem, Wyatt. It seems that Kiera and Kaden have been dealing with a bully at Magic School."

"Our plan has been set in motion, Master. We have infiltrated the Maxwell boy. The Halliwells' will be blinded by their history with the family. They won't be able to see our plans. The Thrice and Twice Blessed witches will be destroyed by their own love of family."


End file.
